The Perfect Muse
by Eliorah
Summary: "Ya veo, escribes una novela porno como las que lee el tío Kakashi" "¡Sasuke-kun, de esa forma suena feo! Además creo que me he quedado sin inspiración" "Hum, quizá yo podría ayudarte con eso," sonrió. ¿Cuántas ideas perversas pasarían por tu mente?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pero éste fanfic sí.

**Summary: **"Ya veo, escribes una novela porno como las que lee el tío Kakashi"-"¡Sasuke-kun, de esa forma suena… feo! Además creo que me he quedado sin inspiración"-"Hum… Quizá yo podría ayudarte con eso" sonrió. ¡OMFG! ¿Cuántas ideas perversas pasarían por tu mente en un momento como ese? xD SasuSaku. AU.

**Advertencia: **Humm… Lemon ¿Qué más? xD

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web. Tampoco permito que alteren la historia o la modifiquen de ninguna manera. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería con toda mi alma que me lo hagan saber :)

* * *

**-::- The Perfect Muse -::-**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

**.**

**P**or enésima vez en esos últimos cinco minutos, Sakura Haruno gimió con auténtica y profunda frustración, enojada mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora donde se podía apreciar una página de Microsoft Word totalmente en blanco. Su pie derecho comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo, golpeteando el suelo de su alcoba una y otra vez, rítmicamente. Se mordió con suavidad el labio y, luego, se pasó una mano por el cabello, el cual tenía sujeto en una improvisada coleta alta para mayor comodidad.

.

Tenía que pensar en algo… ¡Algo! ¡Lo que fuera!

.

¿Qué era lo más _pervertido_ que se le venía a la cabeza en ese instante?

.

Luego de unos segundos de cavilar un poco, comenzó a teclear unas cuantas palabras en el computador. Apenas había escrito un par de líneas cuando… las borró por completo.

.

¡Maldición! ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? Resultaba completamente patético, lamentable, penoso. Por Dios, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por su fracaso, de arrancarse el pelo, ¡de cortarse las venas con una galletita salada!… y su mente seguía en blanco.

.

Al parecer su caprichosa inspiración se había fugado para darse unas maravillosas vacaciones por el Caribe, y Sakura empezaba a temer que no volviera pronto.

.

O quizás nunca.

.

… Al menos que le mandara una postal, ¿no?

.

«¡Vaya optimismo el mío!... Es mi fin» lloriqueó mentalmente la joven de melena rosada, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio, derrotada.

.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Sólo tenía unas cuantas semanas para que se acabase el plazo establecido y apenas llevaba unas cuantas páginas de su novela y, desgraciadamente, parecía no poder avanzar de ese punto. Sabía que no podía fallar, ésta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Su pasión era escribir y deseaba poder compartirlo con otras personas, que sus historias llegaran al corazón de la gente, del mundo, y finalmente parecía que estaba más cerca que nunca de conseguirlo.

.

Había logrado ingresar a un prestigioso concurso literario, el escritor de la novela ganadora, además de recibir un pequeño premio monetario, ganaba la magnífica oportunidad de que su obra fuese publicada por una de las editoriales más famosas, encargada de muchas publicaciones de grandes autores y _best sellers_ internacionales. Sería una consagrada idiota, con todas sus letras, si permitía que semejante oportunidad se le escapase de las manos con tanta facilidad, peor aún si perdía sin haberlo intentado siquiera.

.

¡Pero no lograba escribir nada!

.

Resopló débilmente, aún con la mejilla sobre la mesa. Tal vez su mente era demasiado "pura" y había cometido un gravísimo error al inscribirse en el género romántico-erótico, o simplemente no tenía ni una mísera pizca de imaginación y ya.

.

De acuerdo… su vida sexual era un completo asco, ¿para qué negarlo? Era _casi_ inexistente.

.

Quizá ésta era una carga demasiado pesada para ella y lo mejor que podía hacer era darse por vencida antes de ir al concurso a dar lástima. Quién sabe, tal vez ni siquiera tenía el talento necesario y se había equivocado al escoger la escritura como uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos y lo que quería hacer con su vida.

.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

.

Sakura abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y, en cuestión de segundos, se puso de pie, tirando la silla al suelo en el proceso, para cubrir con su propio cuerpo el monitor de la computadora y encarar al dueño de esa voz que la había sacado abruptamente de su letargo autocompasivo.

.

—¡¿Có-cómo entraste aquí?—gritó escandalizada y con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

.

El corazón le latía aceleradamente por el susto y por haber sido pillada "in fraganti". Se supone que no había _nadie_ en casa.

.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja y la miró con extrañeza por su actitud. Él apenas había tenido que moverse a un lado para esquivar la silla que ella había tirado, gracias a la brusca forma en la que se había levantado.

.

—La puerta estaba abierta.

.

«Oh, genial, como siempre tan cuidadosa ¿no? Bien dejan la casa vacía y yo ni me entero» se dijo la de ojos verdes en forma de reprimenda, azorada.

.

—Bueno, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios tienes ahí?—volvió a preguntar— Quítate.

.

—Olvídalo— murmuró la chica. Lo vio fruncir el ceño con molestia—. De todas formas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.

—Hum… Estaba aburrido—contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

Sakura alzó las cejas y él torció el gesto sutilmente al notar que ella continuaba de pie frente a la pantalla.

.

—Ya… Déjame ver—insistió.

.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan curioso, Sasuke-kun—comentó la muchacha, sonriendo—El aburrimiento realmente te afecta.

.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con verdadero fastidio y, sin nada de esfuerzo, la apartó de la computadora para comenzar a leer.

.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡No leas eso!—empezó a chillar Sakura, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo.

.

Cuando al fin consiguió alejar al chico de la computadora, ya era demasiado tarde. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sakura tragó saliva, nerviosa, y trató de sostener su mirada.

.

Sasuke Uchiha era el hijo menor de sus vecinos, los cuales eran grandes amigos de los padres de Sakura. Ella y Sasuke eran de casi la misma edad, se conocían desde muy pequeños. Se podría decir que la relación que compartían ellos dos era alguna clase de extraña "amistad", aunque en realidad ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke desde que tenía memoria, sin embargo había optado por no decirle nada y él… bueno… no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que él pensaba acerca de ella hasta la fecha.

.

El punto es que Sasuke no conocía su lado de escritora. De hecho, nadie, además de su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, lo sabía.

.

¿Notaría que los nombres de los personajes principales se parecían _mucho_ a los suyos?

.

… Esperaba que no.

.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?—empezó a hablar el Uchiha, lentamente.

.

Un pequeño tic se formó en la comisura izquierda del labio de Sakura, la aparente calma de Sasuke no terminaba de convencerla del todo y sólo conseguía ponerla aún más nerviosa.

.

—Es sólo una novela para un concurso…—alegó la pelirrosa, soltando una nerviosa risilla.

.

Sasuke asintió, metódicamente.

.

—Ya veo… Así que tratas de decirme que estás escribiendo una novela _porno,_ como las que acostumbra leer el pervertido del tío Kakashi, para un concurso, ¿Entendí bien?

.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

.

—¿Qué?—dijo como si hablaran del clima.

.

—Diciéndolo de esa manera suena… ¡Feo!—expresó la Haruno, sonrojada a más no poder—Además—miró la pantalla con decepción—, no consigo escribir nada. Creo que me he quedado sin inspiración en el peor momento, mi mente está en blanco. Pero tengo que escribir, no puedo perderme el concurso.

.

Sakura suspiró con dejadez.

.

—Pues escribe—respondió Sasuke, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

.

Ella frunció el entrecejo hacia él.

.

—No es tan sencillo, ya te dije que no tengo inspiración.

.

Sakura suspiró por segunda vez y volvió a posar su abatida mirada sobre el monitor de la computadora, con los ánimos por los suelos.

.

—No sé qué hacer—se lamentó—En verdad quería participar.

.

—Hmph, vaya problema—comentó lánguidamente—¿En serio es algo tan importante para ti?—inquirió, serio.

.

—Sí… y mucho—admitió, alicaída.

.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, sin saber qué decir y sin mirarse el uno al otro.

.

—¿Sabes qué?... Quizás yo podría ayudarte con eso de la inspiración, Sakura.

.

—¿De qué hablas…?—Sakura se volteó a mirarlo, quedándose totalmente pasmada al observar la incitante media sonrisa que curvaba los finos y apetecibles labios del Uchiha. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, roja hasta las orejas—¿S-Sasuke-kun?

.

—¿Hn?

.

—No hablas en serio… ¿verdad?

.

Sakura era completamente incapaz de contar la cantidad de ideas indecorosas que cruzaron como un torbellino por su mente en ese instante.

.

O sea, él _jamás_ le había insinuado algo como eso.

.

… Y nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan _sexy_.

.

—¿Y por qué habría de bromear con algo así?— replicó tranquilamente.

.

Es que… ¡Tenía que ser una broma! No podía creer algo como eso, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida que ahora estaba soñando? ¡Ni siquiera en sueños se había figurado algo semejante!

.

De pronto, sintió que su sexo comenzaba a palpitar con anticipación ante la visión de ella y Sasuke en su cama… Juntó las piernas disimuladamente y las frotó entre sí un par de veces, ejerciendo algo de presión sobre esa zona entre sus muslos, en un intento de apaciguar esa incómoda sensación.

.

«Oh, no… ¡Esto no es bueno!» se dijo la joven, tratando vanamente de no pensar en ese tipo de cosas _obscenas_.

.

—Ya, Sasuke-kun, no juegues así conmigo ¿sí?—rogó, rezando por que fuera una broma del muchacho.

.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura.

.

Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco hasta Sakura, ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué más decir. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, Sasuke siempre era tan indiferente con ella que le parecía imposible que algún día la viera como a una mujer y no como una simple amiga. Cuando el muchacho se detuvo frente a ella, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, con sus alientos entremezclándose y la tensión sexual acrecentándose a pasos agigantados cada segundo, mientras sus miradas permanecían encontradas, Sakura se preguntó si sería realmente capaz de tener _sexo_ con él en ese momento y sin reparar en las consecuencias que eso podría traerle luego.

.

Mentiría si dijera que no le daban unas tremendas ganas de desnudarlo en ese preciso instante y comérselo entero, pero aun así la duda la embargaba. ¿Y si en verdad era una broma?, aunque Sasuke no era de los que bromeaban normalmente, y menos con un tema tan delicado e íntimo. ¿Si aceptaba su proposición, quedaría como una puta?, según lo que sabía, Sasuke la consideraba una de las pocas chicas genuinamente "decentes" que quedaban a su alrededor, incluso solía protegerla de otras personas o chicos, a su manera. Entonces, ¿Por qué le decía eso si la consideraba una buena chica?

.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza lentamente, tratando de entrever sus verdaderas intenciones, pero al detenerse en cierta parte de su cuerpo, Sakura sintió que la respiración le fallaba y sus mejillas ardían de repente.

.

Al parecer el moreno hablaba en serio… _muy_ en serio.

.

El enorme bulto entre sus piernas se lo confirmaba.

.

Sasuke estaba excitado, ¡Y _ella_ era quien lo había provocado!

.

Sakura juntó un poco más fuerte sus muslos, sintiendo como las contracciones en su vagina aumentaban de ritmo e intensidad, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. De pronto percibió cierta humedad en su intimidad, lo cual la puso realmente nerviosa.

.

¡Bah! ¡Qué importaban las consecuencias! Oportunidades como esa no se le presentaban dos veces a cualquiera, y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo. Sabía que si no lo hacía luego estaría dándose de cabeza contra las paredes por el arrepentimiento.

.

Además, amaba a Sasuke desde que era una niña… y ahora lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

.

En un movimiento rápido, Sakura enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven Uchiha y besó sus finos labios con fiereza. Sasuke gruñó con satisfacción y la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos, pegándola a su cuerpo y correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad. Sakura jadeó ahogadamente al sentir la dura erección del pelinegro apretándose contra su vientre.

.

Y por si no fuera suficiente el contacto, Sasuke llevó sus manos al trasero de la muchacha y lo estrujó con fuerza, acercándola aun más hacia él y restregándola contra su pene a través de la ropa. La joven de melena rosada rompió el beso, sin separar casi nada sus rostros, para gemir en voz alta por la sorpresiva acción del moreno.

.

Si bien Sakura ya no era virgen, debía admitir que ningún otro chico la había hecho sentir así antes, tan excitada y deseosa de fundirse con él, de hacerse uno solo. Sasuke avanzó hasta que la arrinconó contra el escritorio, Sakura se vio obligada a sentarse en el mueble, tirando un par de cosas al suelo, y él se abrió paso hasta posicionarse entre las largas piernas de la mujer.

.

Sakura apenas podía respirar, la lengua de Sasuke se enrollaba con la suya y exploraba hasta el último recodo de su boca, succionando sus labios de manera exquisita y encendiendo aun más la llama que amenazaba con incendiar su cuerpo.

.

¡Él sí que sabía besar!

.

Cuando ya el oxígeno era indispensable, interrumpieron el contacto de sus labios para recuperar el aliento. El muchacho de cabello negro no perdió el tiempo y, de un solo tirón, abrió la blusa de Sakura, donde todos los botones se desprendieron de la tela y cayeron al piso de la alcoba.

.

Sí, había arruinado su blusa, pero Sakura estaba más concentrada en las abrazadoras caricias de Sasuke que en su indumentaria. Ella misma terminó de sacarse la camisa y la tiró lejos, sin dejar de poner toda su atención en el chico.

.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en luchar contra el broche de su sujetador, simplemente subió la prenda para dejar los pechos de Sakura a su entera disposición y tomó uno de los blancos y cremosos senos en su boca, succionando el erecto pezón rosa de manera excelsa. Sakura respiró trabajosamente, disfrutando de lo delicioso que se sentía la húmeda calidez de la boca del muchacho sobre la sensible piel de su pecho.

.

Percibió como una de las manos del Uchiha se internaba lentamente entre su short, pasando por debajo del suave encaje de su ropa interior, para comenzar a acariciar con su dedo medio la íntima piel que rodeaba su centro, rozando los tiernos labios de su sexo. Sakura suspiró, con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

.

Los dedos del joven se internaron sin prisas en la parte más sensible de la muchacha y pasaron desde la vagina hasta el hinchado clítoris con torturante lentitud, para luego detenerse a acariciar ese botoncito erecto, donde sus dedos resbalaban con tremenda facilidad sobre la delicada y rosa piel de su centro, gracias a lo húmeda que se encontraba.

.

Sakura empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sasuke, mientras él lamía su cuello y el laberinto de su oreja. Justo cuando estaba desprendiendo el último botón, él presionó la entrada de su vagina con dos dedos, pero sin llegar a meterlos ni un solo centímetro dentro. Ella gimió desesperada y el muchacho se limitó a sonreír con diversión. Él continuó acariciando los genitales femeninos, ahogándola en un mar de delirantes sensaciones y nublando sus pensamientos, en los cuales no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuera él en ese momento, esta vez introduciendo sus dedos en la cálida cavidad con movimientos circulares y progresivos.

.

En el preciso momento en el que Sakura creía que tendría un orgasmo, Sasuke se detuvo y retiró su mano de la entrepierna de la muchacha, con los dedos empapados de sus fluidos.

.

La Haruno jadeó frustrada y lo miró con reproche.

.

Él se mofó de ella, sonriendo.

.

—Lo siento, pero quiero estar dentro de ti cuando te vengas—susurró en su oído, con voz baja y ronca.

.

Sakura se mordió el labio, ansiosa. Aquello en su voz le había sonado tan sensual.

.

Sasuke volvió a besarla e hizo que ella enroscara sus piernas en torno a su cintura para, de esa manera, levantarla del escritorio y cargarla hasta la cama, donde la recostó, sin apartarse de ella o dejar de besarla en ningún momento. El muchacho se deshizo de su propia camisa y la lanzó al piso, para después ocuparse de sacarle el short a Sakura junto con las bragas, deleitándose con la visión desnuda de la piel depilada de sus pequeños genitales femeninos.

.

Sakura sonrió para sí, excitada, al ver cómo él la devoraba como la mirada. Nunca se había sentido tan deseable y sensual, tan mujer. Ella terminó de quitarse el sostén y se enderezó lo suficiente como para desabotonar el pantalón de Sasuke y bajar la cremallera. Él suspiró algo aliviado y se sacó el pantalón, la erección ya comenzaba a dolerle y la ropa le incomodaba bastante. Cuando se bajó el bóxer y vio la cara de Sakura, sonrió con arrogancia.

.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—inquirió el muchacho, orgulloso.

.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

.

—Como no tienes idea.

.

—Pues yo también disfruto el panorama—confesó, mirándola con ansias.

.

—De eso ya me di cuenta, Sasuke-kun—comentó con diversión, ensanchando su sonrisa.

.

Sasuke emitió un leve gruñido antes de volver a posicionarse sobre ella y atrapar sus rosáceos labios en un demandante beso.

.

La joven sintió el miembro del muchacho presionando su vagina y ella alzó las caderas para lograr la penetración de una vez. Sasuke se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, y al sentir como la llenaba por completo, Sakura enterró las uñas en la ancha espalda del pelinegro, mientras ambos gemían al unísono.

.

Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, inigualables e increíblemente placenteras.

.

Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo del joven mientras éste la embestía una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo rítmica y vigorosamente de ella, con sus pieles, cubiertas de sudor, rozándose entre sí.

.

En medio de todo eso, Sasuke se aproximó a su oído para susurrarle algo, poco antes de que alcanzaran el clímax y sus cuerpos convulsionaran de éxtasis, enviando numerosos y deliciosos espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo como si algo cálido y hermoso se expandiera en el interior de su pecho. Era la sensación más linda que jamás había sentido.

.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—mencionó la muchacha, dándole un dulce e inocente beso en el cuello.

.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

.

—Pues ya ves, muchas veces la vida nos sorprende.

.

—Tonto—musitó ella con una sonrisita que había estado luchando por contener. Se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos azabaches con los suyos ahora brillantes.

.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, observándose el uno al otro hasta que Sasuke suspiró.

.

—Entonces… ¿Sí o no?—urgió, torciendo levemente el gesto como si empezara a perder la paciencia.

.

Sakura se rió.

.

—Por supuesto… la pregunta está de más.

.

Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, exhausta. Sasuke se apartó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado. Necesitaban descansar luego de todo eso.

.

Un rato más tarde, Sakura se levantó de la cama y se puso encima lo primero que encontró, lo cual resultó ser la camisa de Sasuke, que le quedaba bastante larga y grande. Se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió nuevamente su computadora, dejando a Sasuke sobre el colchón aún, donde él cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, descansando.

.

A ella le pareció, en ese momento, lo más tierno que había visto en la vida.

.

—Sasuke-kun…—lo llamó con voz dulce.

.

—¿Hn?

.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda—le dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

.

El muchacho abrió los ojos para mirarla. Una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios antes de volver a cerrar sus oscuros ojos y recostarse nuevamente sobre la mullida almohada.

.

—Cuando gustes, _amor_.

.

Sakura rió con suavidad al escuchar la manera en la que la había llamado, pues sabía que él lo hacía por molestar. No era algo que Sasuke Uchiha dijera normalmente, no era de ese tipo de chico cursi, romántico o meloso. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba nada de eso.

.

Le gustaba Sasuke tal como era, con todas las virtudes y defectos que pudiese tener.

.

La joven Haruno se mordió los labios, admirando el perfecto cuerpo del muchacho en todo su esplendor. Viendo a Sasuke Uchiha gloriosamente desnudo sobre las sábanas color lima de su cama a cualquier mujer con una mínima cantidad de hormonas se le podrían ocurrir un millón de cosas perversas que hacer con él y, obviamente, ella no era la excepción, mucho menos luego de todo lo que habían hecho.

.

Le daban ganas de volver a esa cama y no dejarlo ir en al menos una semana… Bueno, lo dejaría levantarse de vez en cuando, no más para comer o algo así.

.

Soltando una suave risilla por el rumbo que cogían sus pensamientos, se enfocó en su computadora e increíblemente comenzó a escribir con una asombrosa fluidez. Tenía que aprovechar el golpe de inspiración que Sasuke le había provocado, luego tendría tiempo de poner en práctica con él todo lo que tenía en mente.

.

Uhm-hum… ¡Definitivamente se lo pasarían de ataque!

.

Sonrió para sí misma, contenta. No sólo podría participar en el concurso, ¡Seguro que lo ganaría!

.

Claro, todo gracias a su recién adquirida "musa" inspiradora, y ahora ardiente _novio_, Sasuke-kun.

.

Nunca sufriría de falta de inspiración otra vez…

.

.

.

**-::- ¡FIN! -::-**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les gustara este oneshot :D

¿Quién no estaría llena de inspiración teniendo a Sasuke-kun a su lado? ¡Sakura sí que tiene suerte! xD

Bueno, se supone que este oneshot lo publicaría para el cumpleaños de Sasukito, pero tuve muchos inconvenientes y no conseguí terminarlo antes ._.U ¡Hay me cuentan que tal quedó! oωo Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios nωn

Por cierto, en la cuenta que comparto con mi hermanita Tsukisaku, o sea _Uchiha Aijin_, ya publicamos un nuevo fanfic. Se titula "Bittersweet Revenge", es un incesto SasuSaku leve nωnU Por el momento sólo está el prólogo, pero sería genial si le dan una oportunidad al fic :D El link de _Uchiha Aijin_ se encuentra en mi perfil ;)

¿Y ustedes qué creen? ¿La novela de Sakura habrá ganado el concurso?… ¡Yo pienso que sí! xD

¡Cuídense! ^^

**ɛ****ï****ɜ**** ·:****Rioko001****:· ****ɛ****ï****ɜ**

¿Merece un review?

l

V


End file.
